marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dagger
|gender = Female |DOB = February 1999-February 2000Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense |tv series = Runaways (2 episodes) Cloak & Dagger (20 episodes) |actor = Olivia Holt Rachel Ryals (young) |status = Alive}} Tandy Bowen is a former street thief with the ability to channel the Lightforce, an ability she gained after being exposed to a explosion of energy caused by the Roxxon Gulf Platform's collapse, the same night her father, Nathan Bowen, died. Her powers are connected to Tyrone Johnson, who was also exposed to the energy from the explosion. Despite having vastly different backgrounds, both share similar experiences. Biography Early Life Tandy Bowen was born the daughter of Nathan and Melissa Bowen. She was named after her father's . When Tandy was 9, Nathan was driving her home from ballet practice while frantically trying to warn Roxxon Corporation about an incoming storm threatening the stability of the oil rig he worked on in Lake Borgne. The rig suddenly exploded, distracting Nathan and causing him to collide with a large truck. The car fell off the road and into Lake Borgne. Nathan was killed on impact, leaving Bowen trapped in the car alone as it sank to the bottom of the lake. Amidst falling debris, a wave of energy imbued Bowen with superhuman powers relating to light. The bright light Bowen gave off instinctively drew Tyrone Johnson towards the car. Tyrone jumped into the lake shortly before the rig released the energy wave, and was given powers relating to shadow. Bowen's and Tyrone's powers worked together so Tyrone could pull Bowen out of the car, and the two children washed up safely on the beach.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light A Life of Crime Bowen wandered the streets of New Orleans and stole a man's cellphone out of his pocket to call the house. She eventually came home to her mother, who heard about her husband's passing, and the two were left heartbroken and shocked. After Roxxon Corporation blamed Nathan for the destruction of the oil rig by portraying him as a rogue scientist who lost control of his experiments, Tandy and her mother Melissa were driven into desperate poverty as Roxxon seized their assets. Over the next decade, Bowen turned to a life of crime which led her to meet Liam Walsh, whom she began a romantic relationship with. Bowen would trick rich men into bringing her back to their place so she could drug them and she and Liam Walsh could steal their valuables. Bowen also stopped living with her mother, who now resides in a trailer home and moved into St. Theresa's Church which has long been abandoned to stay away from her mother and engage into her drug abuse away in isolation but she would go to her mother's place to store the money she had stolen in secret. Tandy kept Tyrone Johnson's hoodie as a source of comfort in her times of struggle. Cloak & Dagger ]] Bowen's powers would reawaken when she randomly ran into Tyrone Johnson at a party, although neither recognized the other. Tyrone chased Bowen to a nearby cemetery after realizing she stole his wallet. Their powers repelled the two teens from each other, but seeing the shadows around Tyrone led Bowen to recognize him as the boy who pulled her out of her father's car. The next night, Bowen was cornered in an alleyway by Rick Cotton, who she robbed a few days earlier. When Rick tried to rape her, Bowen's powers formed a dagger of light in her hand that she used to stab Rick in the gut.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints On the Run Bowen realized she would need to leave town whether or not Rick survived his wounds. Liam brought her to Elmer, who could give her a new identity for a price. Bowen's mother, however, stole her money to buy drugs with her new boyfriend. After stealing the money they needed from a wedding reception, Bowen broke up with Liam and drove off towards her new life. Liam was soon arrested by Brigid O'Reilly, the detective that was investigating the assault on Rick. Bowen hung up on Liam when he called her begging for help. Soon afterwards, however, Tyrone Johnson suddenly appeared in front of Bowen's car firing a gun. Bowen lost control of her car and crashed into a tree. After the crash, Bowen bluntly stated that she hoped to never see him again. Still trying to avoid the cops, she ditched the car and boarded a bus, then fell asleep. She entered a dream created by her hope perception use on Tyrone, where she found a younger version of the latter, who wanted his brother to not steal a particular car radio with his friends. The dream jumped to a present-day Tyrone, wanting to kill the cop that murdered his brother. No matter which weapon he chose, the outcome was always the same, with Tyrone on the run for murdering someone. It wasn't until Bowen pleaded with him to find a better way that Tyrone chose to handcuff Connors. When she woke up, Bowen decided to come clean with Brigid O'Reilly about her situation, in exchange for protection. She headed back to her abandoned church, where she met Tyrone, wanting to talk with her.Cloak & Dagger: 1.03: Stained Glass Getting Answers The two began to tell each other their own personal tragedies, believing that fate always keeps them together. The conversation turned sour as their differing beliefs caused Tyrone to leave Tandy abruptly. She later headed to a pier, equipped with some heavyweights and jumped off to commit suicide, but quickly resurfaced, noticing she willingly drew a light dagger. Tandy continued to visit her mother's trailer and noticed that she was still seeing Greg Pressfield. The latter tried to get to know Tandy better and she accepts his attempts while also trying to get information out of him involving Roxxon at her home and at his office. While helping him cook, she saw through Greg's mind using her hope perception and realized that he genuinely cares for Tandy and her mother and after Melissa broke up with him, Tandy suggested that she try again with him. When she came by to Greg's office later that night, however, she saw him get assassinated and his office burned down. The next day, she took out whatever evidence Greg had left in his safe in order to start clearing his father's name.Cloak & Dagger: 1.04: Call/Response Tandy began to infiltrate Roxxon by becoming an intern there and was able to get invited to a party where all the executives will be attending. She used her hope perception on each one, noticing their similar desires to overthrow Peter Scarborough, the company's CEO. Tandy confronted Scarborough on a separate occasion and saw that his hopes are to profit off of those who have survived the oil rig explosion that happened 8 years ago, but decided not to kill him. Tandy continued to find answers by becoming an intern for Mina Hess, the daughter of Ivan Hess, one of Nathan Bowen's colleagues under the alias Liz. The two traveled to the swamps to fix a pipeline with Tandy constantly asking about Mina's father and whether or not she could visit him. Mina quickly caught on to her behavior and deduced that she was Nathan's daughter leaving in frustration. Tandy followed Mina to a hospital wanting to apologize but discovered that Ivan had been in a catatonic state after the oil rig exploded and offered to help him. She attempted to enter Ivan's mind, only to find it blocked by a dark aura. Unable to do anything at the moment, she went back home where she suddenly found Johnson as he started to cry over a friend of his that had gotten killed.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors Saving Ivan Hess meet Ivan Hess's counsciousness]] After a brief grieving period, Tandy asked for Tyrone's help to enter Ivan Hess' consciousness, explaining she cannot do so without his powers. He agreed and the two entered his mind and actually met him there, seemingly oblivious of his own life and daughter. They discovered that he was reliving the moment the oil rig exploded, resetting every time. Inside the rig, the two fought off oil rig workers who have been affected by the first explosion, dubbed Terrors by Hess, and find out from the latter that the only way for him to wake up is to close off the valves in the core room. Tandy found that her father was constantly calling Hess and used this as an opportunity to talk to him, leaving her very distracted. Tyrone became worried and decides to leave, but she refused, still wanting to converse with Nathan. By the time Tyrone came back shortly after, Tandy had been reliving Hess' memory for over two hundred times, enough to become more proficient with her daggers. When Tandy refused to help, he threatened to unplug the phone every time, causing her to act hostile and attack him. Finally, Tyrone suggested that she ask her father a question only the real Nathan would know, and she did so by asking who was in the back seat of his car. Her "father" answered there was no one, causing her to tear up and finally accept the reality of it. Using his daughter's cookies, Tandy was able to revitalize Hess' memories and he agreed to help them escape. They realized that the valves needed to be closed by Hess himself and he did so while they protected him from the Terrors. With the task accomplished, they both exited his mind and Hess finally broke out of his catatonic state.Cloak & Dagger: 1.07: Lotus Eaters Making A Move While visiting Ivan Hess, he informed her that her father had kept other files exemplifying Roxxon's guilt, located at a separate bank. Tandy followed the tip and was able to get her hands on them. On the anniversary of her father's death, Tandy decided to visit Tyrone Johnson's house while playfully teasing him. She met the latter's parents, giving condolences on the day of their eldest son's death and left with the mother's Roxxon card, allowing her to enter the company's main office building. She managed to sneak through the building undetected and shut down the power. Then, she confronted Peter Scarborough and tied him up in an unfinished floor. Tandy explained she had evidence that proves her father's innocence and was willing to use it, while a skeptical Scarborough asked if she truly knew what type of person Nathan Bowen was. He then offered to buy the information from her, but she refused, leaving him for dead in the collapsing construction site. Later that night, Tandy and her mother headed to the gulf to light a sky lantern to honor Nathan, with Tyrone present out of respect. At the same time, Tandy and Tyrone went inside Melissa's mind, projecting a simultaneous fear and memory, where they found the widowed mother looking at a theater screen of her and Nathan together. Tandy decided to cut through the screen and the two entered Tandy's old house, where the real memory of Melissa and Nathan was shown. After accidentally pouring coffee on some files, Tandy's father smacked Melissa and the two exited her mind. Shocked at what they've seen, they still lit the lantern and let it float into the sky. Shortly after, she called Scarborough and accepted his bribe, hiding it in an effigy in the church.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories The Hero's Regression After learning of her father's abusive nature, Tandy reverted back to her old lifestyle of robbery and drugs. She even used her newfound powers of Hope Absorption, including her friend Mina Hess, out of anger and frustration. 's hopes]] Using Scarborough's money, Tandy bailed out Liam Walsh, who was certain that she would've gotten out of town or moved on. She took him back into her home, explaining that she wanted to be with him again and the two kiss. She entered Liam's hopes and was ready to take it away, only to stop when Tyrone Johnson unexpectedly appeared there as well. Furious, Tandy confronted Tyrone at his school, only to be intercepted by Evita Fusilier, whom she accidentally touched. She proceeded to try to take away Evita's hopes, but the latter surprisingly stopped her, forcing her to leave. Tandy and Tyrone later got into another argument, with Tandy lashing out at his inability to face reality and the other condemning her borderline sociopath behavior, and the two bitterly leave. Tandy returned to the abandoned church, only to find Liam gone and most of her stuff, including the money inside of the effigy, stolen. She then headed back to her mother's house to try and talk about her father. She soon realized that Peter Scarborough contracted someone to hunt down Tandy and found her mother being held hostage.Cloak & Dagger: 1.09: Back Breaker Madness at Mardi Gras Tandy tried to reason with Ashlie, claiming that if she is dies, she'd lose the Roxxon files, distracting her long enough for Tandy lunge at the hitwoman and injure her, forcing her to flee. She then ordered her mom to go to someplace safe, stating that she needs to go and help others. She quickly headed to Mina's lab, already under attack by Terrors. Tandy managed to save Mina, who explained that all the valves she implanted across New Orleans are emitting the energy that is creating the Terrors and they needed to shut it off. They return to the Roxxon building and confront Scarborough, learning the pipelines could all be shut down if they headed to the core energy compartment building and shut off the valves. Tandy thanked him for showing him a glimpse into his hopes and somehow leaving him in a catatonic state. The two wandered the streets as Ashlie returned to kill Tandy, only for more Terrors to appear. The two headed to a Mardi Gras warehouse to hide and seal all entrances, but Mina was attacked and transformed a Terror. She chased Tandy throughout the warehouse but was quickly subdued by Tyrone, who teleported in and tazed her. Tandy and Tyrone lamented the loss of Mina and Billy's cloak back at the church just as Evita arrived. She explained their fate as the Divine Pairing; every time the city is in catastrophe, two people miraculously save everyone, but at the cost of one of them dying. She then left, wishing she could have helped them more. Noting Tyrone's gloom from his now ripped cloak, Tandy gave back the hoodie he had lost after the oil rig exploded, saying that Tyrone needs it more than she does. The two then headed out to the core energy compartment. with Cloak]] They make their way through New Orleans, only to be ambushed by more Terrors. They are aided by Brigid O'Reilly and the two press on. Upon arriving, James Connors comes up from behind them with a shotgun, but are easily subdued by the two. Tandy looks over the building roof and sees Tyrone who's about to drop Connors, but doesn't. Tyrone meets up with Tandy and decides not to risk Tandy's life and thus warps into the compartment, saying goodbye, much to the latter's disbelief. He manages to close all the valves but the residual energy is still rising. Tandy forces herself into the building, telling Tyrone that it's also her fate to save the city, regardless of what the outcome is. The two then hold hands, absorb all the light and dark energy inside, and warp out and release it into the sky. Exhausted, the two smiled at each other, relieved they're both still alive. Tandy moves back in with her mother and shows her a newspaper article saying how Roxxon is responsible for the events that had happened recently. She meets up with Tyrone, who had just recently moved into the church and brings him supplies. He notes that he didn't know she could care and Tandy replies in a cheeky manner that she's learning and the two smile.Cloak & Dagger: 1.10: Colony Collapse A Normal Life Eight months after saving the city, Tandy returned to a more normal life. She resumed her ballet lessons, as well as attending a support group for abused women alongside her mother, helping each of them her own way. She would occasionally drop by St. Theresa's Church to check on Tyrone while also giving him textbooks and movies to watch. Helping Mikayla One day, after her latest group therapy session, Tandy noticed the newest participant, Mikayla Bell, had accidentally dropped her wallet during her introduction. Afterwards, she returned the wallet and struck up a friendship with Bell, but not before taking a picture of her driver's license in order to find her. That evening, Tandy followed Mikayla back to her home, watching an argument between her and her boyfriend, Jeremy. Once Mikayla had left, Tandy broke into the house while Jeremy was asleep, lightly trashing the living room with her daggers and carving a warning on the wall. Tandy went to group therapy session today and was glad to hear that Mikayla was doing well with her and her boyfriend. But she was quick to react when she said her boyfriend claimed to have been attacked by three muggers and held all of them back on his own, knowing he's lying. Back in Action The Club Rougarou Massacre Meanwhile, she had found Tyrone trying to stop a drug trade on his own and intervened when he was being attacked. When they went they went back to the church, the two argued saying with Tandy saying that she should've gone to her for help with the Tyrone arguing that she didn't want to drag her into his vigilantism after hearing about the normal life she's been having the last couple of months. Tandy leaves frustrated with the latter having caused more harm but he goes to her during her private ballet practice to try and make things right. The two go into a local club with Tyrone sneaking in a recorder inside a meeting room he knows the people responsible for the drug trade are and to try and use it as evidence without directly doing anything. After waiting, they see the men enter the room only to see through the window they're being attacked and immediately rush into help. They find all the men dead and Brigid O'Reilly finds them there shocked. She tells them to leave or else she'll arrest them. Cloak & Dagger: 2.01: Restless Energy Meeting Andre Deschaine to be added Meeting Mayhem to be added Rescuing the Girls to be added Journey through the Darkforce to be added Betrayal to be added Beautiful Shores to be added Escape from the Viking Motel to be added Return to the Darkforce to be added Helping Lia to be added Fight at Club Delight to be added Taking on D'Spayre to be added Leaving Town to be added Personality As a child, Tandy Bowen was a lively, optimistic girl who loved her family unconditionally and they loved her too. She fostered a great love of ballet and wished to be a dancer. After the death of her father, Tandy Bowen's life had crumbled apart for her and her mother. With her mother turning to drugs to cope with the aftermath of Nathan's death and financial trouble, Tandy became pessimistic, emotionally distant and felt that the world owed her for her pain, which she uses as an excuse for stealing. In addition, as a result of her having trouble dealing with her circumstances she turned to Xanax and developed an addiction. Due to her experience as a thief, she became a good liar as well except to Liam Walsh. Whenever she was faced with a problem, Bowen admits to solve it by running away and also cannot commit to relationships as she appears to be looking out mainly for herself. Bowen is very vengeful as she takes her frustrations out on the rest of the world by robbing others who she doesn't believe deserve what they have most often. She even commits to using her newfound powers on those who she believes are responsible for her current situation. After finding out Nathan was abusive to her mother, she had regressed back to her life of petty crime, seemingly ditching her pursuit of avenging him. It also left Tandy in a very depressed state, as she takes out her frustrations to anyone she meets with her Hope Absorption, even friends alike. While she eventually snapped out of this state, the revelation still troubles Tandy and she equates abusers to be the same as Nathan, having no qualms over terrorizing and hurting them. Eight months after her battle with Terrors, Tandy has begun to resume a more normal, grounded life, such as going to ballet, spending time with her recovering mother, but misses being a hero and targets abusers within the group she goes with her mother as a way to resume such duties of saving people. Powers and Abilities Powers Lightforce Manipulation: Dagger can channel Lightforce in order to project and manipulate light. Her emotions play a key role in her powers and can even cause nearby lights to appropriately react, either flickering or glowing intensely. However, having little of her hopeful side of her emotions, Tandy can render herself powerless. *'Lightforce Daggers': Dagger can generate light into dagger-like constructs. These daggers are powerful enough to cut through a steel safe and can be conjured at will. While in Ivan Hess' mindscape, Bowen developed the ability to maintain her dagger constructs without having to hold them, allowing her to utilize them as deadly projectiles against the Terrors.Cloak & Dagger: 1.07: Lotus Eaters. Tandy is able to create and throw up to three daggers at once to weaken walls and plow through them. *'Lightforce Swords': Dagger can expand her daggers into swords, which have the ability to cut through skin. She first used this ability against an illusion of her father, and later against Andre Deschaine. *'Lightforce Ball Projection': Dagger is able to concentrate Lightforce energy into a bright energy ball that explodes in blinding light, disarming enemy sight similar to a flashbang. Even while blinded herself, Tandy was able to summon a ball. The ball itself originally possessed no inherent concussive force. However, as seen when used against Geoffrey Wilder, Dagger is now able to physically attack people with this ability. *'Hope Perception': Dagger can see the hopes and desires of an individual in a hyper-realistic manner by touching an exposed part of their body, causing her hand to glow. *'Hope Absorption': While viewing a person's hopes, Tandy is able to remove a hope from their mind and absorb it into herself. Stealing a hope in this manner has a negative impact on the victim. It can leave them in despair or cause them to act in ways they would not have done if that particular hope was still present. For example, once Liam Walsh's hope that he and Tandy would have a future together was removed, he subsequently betrayed and abandoned her, stealing all her money in the process. When absorbing another person's hope, Tandy experiences rushes of pleasure and euphoria - similar to intoxication. *'Memory Perception': When she and Cloak are touching the same person, Dagger can view their actual memories, rather than just subjective representations of their hopes (though the viewing of these memories may still take on some representational imagery, such as when they viewed Tandy's mother's memory of abuse at the hands of her husband). While viewing memories, avatars of Cloak and Dagger identical to their physical forms exist within these memories - with Cloak and Dagger able to interact with each other, and to a lesser extent beings and objects within the memories as well. When using this ability on Ivan Hess he was aware of Cloak and Dagger's presence within his comatose mindscape, but retained no memory of this upon waking. Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories Abilities *'Thief': Tandy Bowen is skilled in theft, specializing in pick-pocketing. She was able to lift Tyrone Johnson's wallet from his jacket pocket undetected before he realized it was missing. Tandy was later able to steal Adina Johnson's Roxxon card without Tyrone noticing. *'Investigator': Bowen is a clever and excellent investigator, as she was able to follow every lead and rumor to discover the truth behind the Roxxon Oil rig malfunction through a series of documents. *'Acrobat': When she was younger, Bowen practiced ballet and has since resumed her lessons. *'Marksman': After being trapped in the mindscape of Ivan Hess battling his Terrors, Tandy became skilled in throwing her light daggers in combat and is able to aim at lethal spots, such as the heart and head, demonstrating great aiming capabilities. *'Combatant': While in Ivan Hess' mind, Dagger became capable of defeating multiple Terrors with her Lightforce constructs. She's since become skilled in wielding her daggers for both offensive and defensive purposes. Equipment *'Hoodie': Tandy stole Tyrone's hoodie after surviving the car accident caused by the Roxxon Gulf Platform. Tandy returned the hoodie to Tyrone years later after his brother's cloak was damaged by the Terrors in order to help him use his powers. Facilities *'Bowen Residence': To be added *'St. Theresa's Church': To be added Prisons *'Viking Motel': Bowen was brought into this motel after her capture by Andre Deschaine and Lia Dewan, where she was supposed to become another of their victims of human sex trafficking, having to engage in forced sex work. Although she lost hope because of their manipulations and her failure to escape, she was eventually able to evade from the motel due to Del rebelling against Dewan and Cloak attacking the motel to save her. Relationships Family *Nathan Bowen † - Father *Melissa Bowen - Mother Allies *Elmer *Greg Pressfield † *Brigid O'Reilly *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Best Friend *Judy *Mina Hess - Friend and Temporary Enemy *Ivan Hess *Otis Johnson *Adina Johnson *Evita Fusilier *Mikayla Bell *Papa Legba *Del *Samedi *Mayhem - Temporary Enemy *Runaways **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean **Chase Stein **Gert Yorkes **Alex Wilder *Janet Stein (Algorithm) *Stacey Yorkes *Dale Yorkes *Victor Stein Enemies *Rick Cotton - Attempted Rapist and Attempted Victim *Gregory *Roxxon Corporation **Peter Scarborough **Stan Bartlett **Ashlie - Attempted Killer *Terrors **Sam † **Stan † - Victim **Charlie † - Victim **Monsieur Flambé † *Liam Walsh - Ex-Boyfriend *James Connors † - Attempted Killer *Jeremy *Money Hustle Gang *Uptown Block Kings *Eric *Lia Dewan - Former Ally *Andre Deschaine/D'Spayre † - Victim *Bo *Nathan Bowen (Illusion) † - Victim *Tyrone Johnson (Illusion) † *Coven **Bronwyn † **Cassandra *Wizard **Geoffrey Wilder *Anthony Wall/AWOL *Quinton the Great † - Former Ally Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Dagger is a good friend of Natasha Romanoff and a member of Marvel Knights, alongside Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Doctor Strange. Behind the Scenes *Karine Mauffrey and Kate Cochran were stunt doubles for Olivia Holt in the role of Dagger. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Divine Pairing Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Performers